


Laundry

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, my hands slipped, this is basically an excuse for me to express my brand new youngjae jaebum and 2jae feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[college!AU] The struggles of sharing a dorm room with someone unaware of his cuteness and its effects on the poor roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> because a) i get the most random plot bunnies at the most random times and some of them manage to be completed despite my perennial writer’s block, and b) i decided to give GOT7 the time of day after adding them to my poorly planned advent 2015 and now i find myself with two bias wreckers + a ship. I didn’t sign up for this, gdi. Might write some more for this AU.

“Crap, crap, crap…”

Youngjae is dashing from an end to another of his room, from the closet to the drawers, like a hurricane passed through his clothes.

If there were any.

The boy grabs his hair in frustration, unable to accept the reality that his whole wardrobe is dumped in the laundry basket that Choi Youngjae, college slob extraordinaire, forgot to wash for the past two weeks ‒ maybe more; he’s just waiting for his jeans to come to life and trudge to the laundry room by themselves, like makeshift legs for the basket.

Actually, half of his wardrobe is across the country, back at home, because he planned to swap his lighter clothes with his winter ones over summer break. Alas he’s here, almost done with the semester but vacation nowhere in sight, in a damp towel wrapped around his waist and an overflowing, stinky laundry basket and literally nothing to wear.

Except...except the content of a box he drunkenly ordered online many months ago and that he never opened since he received it, mindful of hiding it in the depths of his closet as best as he could, lest his roommate finds it and teases him to hell and back.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and Youngjae sees no other choice than wear the blasted kigurumi, hiding his face in shame under the hoodie decorated with a cute squirrel face when he sees his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. That’s how his roommate, Jaebum, finds him when he comes back from the library, not long after Youngjae’s crisis started: hands on his half covered face, body wrapped in a brown, full-body pajama with a curly tail to boot, emitting a prolonged, muffled whine.

“Uhm,” Jaebum utters, at a loss of what to make of that spectacle.

Youngjae whips his head to the door, noticing his roommate’s presence only now and wishing even more for the floor to swallow him whole. On the other hand, the breath gets knocked out of Jaebum at the glimpse he managed to get of the adorableness that is Youngjae in his squirrel kigurumi, flushed cheeks making his eyes pop, already sparkling with unshed embarrassed tears, before the younger hides his face again.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Youngjae exclaims, “I forgot to do my laundry and this...thing...was the only clean item I could wear…”

Jaebum huffs a laugh at his roommate’s exaggerated defensiveness towards a pajama ‒ it’s not the weirdest thing to be witnessed on campus, after all: he’s working on removing from his brain the memory of one Jackson Wang in a neon green mankini.

...Great, now that image flashed in front of his eyes again.

Jaebum shakes his head vigorously and focuses back on a now confused Youngjae, recounting Jackson’s episode to comfort him and reveling in the younger boy’s hearty laugh. Youngjae’s cheeks are finally turning a lighter pink, but he still won’t look at Jaebum directly when he confesses he doesn’t dare to go to the laundry room dressed like that, even if a kigurumi is better than a mankini, at least.

The older boy chuckles and nods. Jaebum looks between Youngjae and the pile of clothes he’s supposed to wash; he doesn’t have the heart to tell him _‘I told you so’_ when he tried to remind his roommate to do his damn laundry on more than one occasion, when Youngjae is so visibly distressed. He feels his own cheeks warm when he suggests, “I could lend you my clothes until you get something clean.”

“You would?” Youngjae perks up, torn between gratitude and embarrassment. He beams nonetheless.

Jaebum clears his throat and looks away hastily, pacing to his own dresser and grabbing one of his oversized t-shirts and shorts, presenting them to the younger guy without quite looking at him in the eyes. Youngjae accepts the clothes graciously and steps in the bathroom, thankful now more than ever that the whole floor doesn’t have to share one.

Once the door clicks shut, Jaebum forces himself to calm down. It’s just Youngjae being his unaware precious self, no big deal.

Not even a minute later the door opens again, ever so slightly, enough for Youngjae to push his head through and keep his body hidden. Jaebum tries really hard not to coo at the boy’s messy hair.

“Jaebum...I don’t have any underwear…”

Truth be told, Youngjae thought of going commando, but those pants weren’t his, so he’d feel kind of bad to leave his junk free in lent clothes. He’d also feel guilty wearing someone else’s undies for the same reason, so he leaves the decision up to Jaebum, and tells him as much.

Blood pools on Jaebum’s face in splotches, representing his internal conflict between not wanting someone else’s privates anywhere near his clothes and the self-appointed duty to help Youngjae no matter what.

“I-It’s okay, they’re baggy anyway, wear only the shorts,” he finally relents, busying himself going through his backpack.

Youngjae retreats back in the bathroom with a soft _thank you_ —Jaebum notices he doesn’t fully close the door, this time—and re-emerges a few moments later, clad in Jaebum’s extra-large white tee and baggy black pants, looking like he’s swimming in them. He marches resolutely to his laundry basket and grabs it, staggering for a second but regaining his footing immediately.

“Do you mind opening the door for me?” Youngjae asks, craning his neck from behind the pile of clothes. Jaebum rushes to the door and reciprocates the boy’s thankful smile with a small one of his own.

Once he was sure Youngjae was well down the hallway and out of earshot, it was Jaebum’s turn to cover his own face and muffle his groans, the image of the younger boy looking so small in Jaebum’s clothes burned in his cornea, in his memory, etcetera. The thing is, Youngjae isn’t _that_ much shorter than Jaebum, he’s quite blunt and a slob, so why does Jaebum feel the need to gush over his roommate? Because his sunny smiles make the elder’s day, but especially because he can be accidentally adorable and Jaebum is done for.

And seeing him in his clothes struck the possessive chord in Jaebum’s heart.


End file.
